Tarot souls
by Alone in the blight
Summary: Just a collection of small Tarot themed one-shots. nothing too special.
1. The Magician

**A/N: hello, this fic is but a practice on a certain aspect of writing. consider it a mini series of sort. I would cherish a private message or a review explaining errors and what not. **

** . . .**

Time for _that day…_

"Students… commence!" master Logan opened a small gate for the hounds to exit. The aged man might be mental to some but his methods are praised all over the dragon school.

Other teachers and senior students watched the novices fending themselves with soul arrows from the vicious dogs. However, in the midst of the fray, one girl caught the attention of many:

Mioa the scathed was her name. She got her title from the deep scar running from the top of her head to the right side of her side. She was vulgar, poor, bad mouthed and rebellious and yet her style was something unique. The young youth carved her catalyst to resemble some sort of a crude weapon; perhaps a club or a barbed sword. She showed extreme brutality towards the hounds mangling their limbs up close before blasting their cranium with a slightly red soul arrow.

The exam was done. Most of the students did alright, few sustained minor injuries. Logan was glad to reap the success of his students. "Alright stu-"he was interrupted by a rather rude voice.

"Shouldn't you dwell among your filthy kind in the great swamps? The refuses are abundant for you barbarians to enjoy." Whatever floated in Archmage Penipeth's mind was to be said… he is the archmage after all.

The girl gritted her teeth in anger clenching more onto her disfigured catalyst till blood started to drip from the catalyst's grip. Logan quickly interfered "I beg your pardon my Archmage, but the girl did nothing wrong. she passed the test rightfully like the rest of-"

"Where is **your **head Logan? This fine establishment aims to graduate proper sorcerers not some abomination like this girl. I want her expelled. In fact, I want her out of my city!" murmurs and whispers plagued the air. Logan's recommendation was in fact the only reason she is still studying.

"_You and me… now._" Mioa repulsing voice killed all the whispers. Everyone was astonished; did she just challenge… the archmage?

"So be it, let me show you why I rule Vinhiem." even though the man surpassed the age of youth, he managed to hop to the area from the second line of seat. He revealed his gem-decorated catalyst. The girl didn't flinch. Logan could do nothing now; the girl had sealed her fate by herself.

Penipeth casted his Soulmass and turned around expecting a moan of pain. Instead, a sharp pain erupted in his back. Mioa had dodged the soul orb only to strike hard on his back with her catalyst. The archmage kicked her in the midsection then he charred her chest by a heavy soul mass knocking her feet away. Big hat instinctively wanted to protect her but the man simply couldn't. cheers erupted from the crowd, some started to say **"Kill her, kill her , kill her!**"

"Right away? where is the fun in that?" he started the carnage by cutting of her left arm with a powerful soul spear then her left leg followed by another soul spear. The girl swallowed her screams refusing to let pain overcome her pride. The archmage crouched next to her "Any last word, my sweet filth?"

" Raagh1_!_" She unleashed the true potential of her catalyst by spewing thick waves of bloody soul matter. It didn't kill the man but it mangled his skin and most importantly his face. Pus and papules emerged from his disgusting skin. He became the very thing he loathed.

"UUUUGGGGGGGHHHHH! RAGHHHH!" in his rage, he conjured a powerful soul spear that punctured her chest along with the floor exposing the sewer system below. Her corpse fell into the depth below. Everyone was shocked, none dared to utter a word except Logan "her death marks my last days in Vinhiem. I will leave this drench place…lest I become something like you."


	2. The Tower

"Come on, mother! Tell us more tales about your ventures!" my daughter, Annette, was always excited as her father used to be. I knew that my little youngling wouldn't sleep in her bed until I tell her any adventure of mine.

"Fine, Annette. But promise me to sleep afterwards. Staying up night is bad for you, sweetie" Annette nodded whilst tucking herself in bed.

My past life was full of death and misery. I searched my memories for a nice tale. "Back in the land of the gods, I was a youthful lass wandering hither and thither. My wanderlust brought me to a fortress brimmed with nasty traps, pitfalls, swinging axes on narrow pathways…everything grave you can imagine."

"WOW!" my little dumpling exclaimed. "Did you see….some dragons?"

I Chuckled "Haha, not there my child." Annette was disappointed momentarily "But I met someone special back then."

"Daddy?"

"No, my sweetheart. I met your daddy under the rays of sunlight in undead burg. That special someone was Iron Tarkus. Never in my life had I encountered a man of strength and honour. Together, we brought down the mighty iron golem of Sen's fortress."

"Daddy, daddy! Mother says she met someone stronger than you!" Annette shouted upon Solaire's entrance to her room. My husband patted on her petite head bearing a joyful smile as always "he might be. But none might be grossly incandescent such as myself. Sleep now, young girl"

And so our little angel slumbered. We slowly closed the door behind us.

"Stronger, eh?" Solaire teased me. I blushed while kissing the sunny bastard "Oh hush you!"


	3. The sun

_O my sun…._

_Where art thou…_

_O beautiful sun…_

_My life is a shade…_

_O glamorous sun…_

_Teach me how…_

_O glistening sun…_

_To reverse my fade…_

_O Ever-shining sun…_

_Bath me with your quintessence…_

_O Ever-lost sun…_

_Without your grace…_

_I am but a hollowed crescent…_

_If I could only be so grossly incandescent… _


	4. Death

Nito was rudely awakened by another servant. The first of the dead could turn him to another skeleton… or worse. Yet he had this tendency of forgiving his new servants.

"My Lord, i plagued five more worlds for your delight. I bestow these eyes of deaths for your delight." He dropped five eyes of death next to nito's bony feet. Despite their name, they were slightly twitching. Nito threw a parchment of paper to his minion. The new servant opened the parchment and read it with haste. He clenched on his talisman with a wicked grin on his face "'Finally! The art of sword dance is within my grasp….now… **prepare to die, Nito!**"

His dug his talisman to the ground expecting swords of the red death to puncture its former lord. However, they didn't arise. Only a chilling laugh echoed in the air. Nito summoned a small sword which went through his servant's rear.

He didn't die though. Instead, the swords slowly craved through the man's flesh very very slowly. Nito, went back to sleep with the sweet echoes of agony and dismay.


	5. The high priestess

** . . .**

"M' lady, are you ready?"

"Just…Just give me a second." Rhea's voice was almost inaudible; Vince and Nico grew accustomed of hearing Rhea's whispers. They didn't object really; for there were more serious problems at hand.

The maiden stepped outside of her house under the cloak of the starless night. She knew that she ought to depart from Thorolund this instance but there is something important to attend first.

The white maiden reached her family's gravestone at the backyard. She kneeled and started to pray:

_O mother of mine, please grant me your compassion…_

_O father of mine, please grant me strength…_

_O gods of old, embrace me with thy warmth…_

_Bath me in thy virtue…_

_Aid me in the pilgrimage…_

_Vervor nox…_

She stood up gazing at her mother's and father's grave for the last time before joining up with Vince and Nico.


	6. The Fool

"…If you survived your travels." Said Chester with a devious grin under his wicked mask. That undead buffoon was heading for Artorias. Normally, it would bring good tidings to the man of Carim since the unweary undead would certainly become another victim of the abysswalker. More deaths meant good business for Chester along with some sort of entertainment. However, this particular undead has this unexplainable aura printed in his very essence. He had absorbed many great souls… he might just best Artorias.

The devious crossbowman dispelled that thought and went for a secret elevator only discovered by him lately. Long ago, it used to lift spectators to the higher seats in the arena. Chester used the magic empowered elevator to get to the very top of the arena; a perfect sniper's nest it was.

"Come on, Artorias, give me some view." Chester's eagle eye looked through the crossbow for a window in the midst of the raging battle below. The undead was holding his grounds firmly. Gwyn's faithful was having a hard time with this one though he wouldn't be much of a problem if Artorias fought him in his former glory.

Marvelous chest gritted on his teeth in frustration; whenever the undead was in view, he was either dodging or shielding up. The occasional splashes and bursts of the abyss blurred the scene as well.

Until, the abyss claimed the last scraps of sanity of the azure knight.

The undead's arm was torn apart along with his useless crest shield. Chester held his breath to snipe the undead until a hulking presence blocking the glinting sun from his side **"Dare'st not."**

There he was, Hawkeye gough himself aiming his inhumane great bow towards Chester's puny figure. Countless calcuations and probabilities ran through the sniper's head. few were along his side. He decided to lay down his arms … momentarily at least.

"Are giants dumb and thick-headed like you, oh mighty knight of Gwyn? I was … trying to save your dear Artorias. You are aiming at the wrong person."

Gough watched the clash of swords briefly before reply "My…friend is long dead. Swallowed by the very plague he sought he prevent. What fights down below is but a shade of a man. A great honourable man."

The dyad watched the fight in grim silence. Gough couldn't bring himself to finish off his old friend. Perhaps this undead will bring peace to his friend. Alas the fight ended with Artorias giving one last wail of agony to this world. The undead met the same fate afterwards; the gaping wounds on his chest along with the wicked traces of the abyss were beyond Estus or miracles.

"Bah! What a waste!" Chester left the scene hastily. Any death not accomplished by his crossbow was never satisfactory. Gough on the other hand, stared blankly at the two corpses. Tears would have flooded his helm if it weren't for the resin blocking the way. for the first time, Gough felt aimless and insignificant. A turbulence of emotions plagued his souls. He threw his great bow in dismay gazing one last time at the arena before saying "Proud human, may every honour be bestowed upon thee."

**And yes, i am aware that Gough is blind.**


	7. The hanged man

**Jesus, guys, he is 'legally' blind, satisfied?**

The lonely head of Vengarl observed the shaded world from literally a single perspective for quite some time now. If only someone would scratch his nose….

His serenity was interrupted by a series of solid footsteps treading through the fog carelessly. As expected, the ghastly soldiers backstabbed whoever he/she was. The silent head sighed out of disappointment; He longed for a mere exchange of words.

And yet he heard a muffled warcry, a warcry he knew very well. "_No…" _muttered the head upon seeing his bloodthirsty body. His rather huge palm grabbed him with three fingers only.

"_You can not destroy me, you idiot, my death means yours too!" _Vengarl bluffed. His body is too dumb his know truth from lies. The body sat on a small boulder thinking of what could be done with his loathsome head.

It wasn't the greatest plan. It wasn't the most efficient plan but the headless body did it anyway. He reached the highest point of Drangleic in the wyvern nests and coiled the head with a hanging rope on an edge leaving his saner part tumbling from the harsh winds and annoyed by the shrieking winged beasts.

Now, back to the slaughter….

**One of dark souls 2 saving graces**


	8. The World

**Dark souls 2 here not for you scraper! D:**

"The flames…the flames…how…" Cale was absolutely absorbed in thoughts. Days has it been since the flames started to flicker on this earthen map in his manor. Books, young and old, big and small, blocked the way to upstairs. His primal needs screeched for satisfaction and yet he quelled such necessities for he needed to get to the bottom of his … one way or another.

The air is getting thinner and more humid with time. Cale took off his saggy garments to concentrate more just like this ancient mage he read about.

"Hmm..Err..Hmm…CONCENTRATE DAMN YOU! "He tore another useless page from his most precious book (which was in fact the largest of them all). It was a sad scene to witness; to see good man succumbing to the path of hollowing whilst trying to attain some knowledge. Cale tore apart as many books as he could with his waning strength …

That was till the one of the flames turned into blue.

"B-blue? i… red, blue.. blue blue blue blue. Life err…ugn...ah..AHA! Ahahahahahaha!" whatever he had discovered set his mind ablaze as he trotted around cheerfully throwing bits and pieces of paper here and there. In his verge of happiness, those tiny pieces of paper were devoured by the ever-hungry flames. They grew violently demanding more and more. Cale was surrounded by a raging sea of flames. There was no way out.

"N-n-n-n-n-no No nooo NO! people must hear, know, listen. I can change EVERYTHING!" he shouted to no one in particular. He had no other choice but to go deeper into his manor. The blue wall of flames shed some light on a particular wall showing its translucency…an illusionary wall.

Cale went through the wall only to find a rotting skeleton clutching to what seems to be a broken vessel. His armor was worn beyond recognition. His shield was ever so brilliant like the day it was forged with the branding insignia of the mighty sun. The corpse picked up its broken sword from the dusty floor and slothed slowly towards Cale. The endangered man was stark naked and armless, there was nothing he could do.

Despite all odds, Cale inhaled deeply and laughed like never before " Hahahaaha….aaahhaaahahaa! Aaah, Ooooh the irony…."

He embraced the rusty sword with a smile whilst his soul was crying in agony. If only he could tell someone of his discovery…

**I will let you figure out the ol' Miyazaki storytelling right here...**


	9. Wheel of 'Fortune'

**A/N: Only thirteen Tarots (Empress, Emperor, Hierophant, Lovers, Chariot, Justice, Hermit, Strength, Temperance, Devil, Star, Moon and Judgment) are left!**

* * *

Scrubby McScrub chugged his megamuled divine blessing at the throne of the skeleton lords. He did not even raise a god damn sword; his two level 838 summons were scrubbing two of skelly lord with GRS and Mundane Avelyns.

Only the pyro-skelly remained. The duo encircled around as if he was some sort of prey. Sir Skelly snapped for a second; he had just realized that he was nothing but a generic lame ass boss who –along with his two homies – were used as some sort of some sick boss fodder. His thoughts transversed from this very world to another where skellies where **the shit**…if only he would inherit a fracture of their spookiness.

Then suddenly…PAPA NITO!

"What's the matta mah boy?" Asked pimp Nito. The phantoms along with McScrub were shitting Bricks and sunlight medals.

"I ain't 2spooky anymore Papa Nito… they created me that way!" Skelly Lord just couldn't hold it anymore; tear are all over the place as he tugged his skelly head on Neat-o's chest.

" its k ma boi, Papa Nito iz here 4 u. take this and rek'em guuuud." Just like that, the Ravelord vanished from Drangleic leaving a skelly Boom Box.

Skelly Lord pressed the play button….

_This for all my Skellies out there ridin'... spinners  
I don't care where you at, the painted world  
Tomb of the giants, whatever  
What I want you to do right now is just __**STOP**__  
And let em' keep spinnin' baby_

Skeletons wheels rose from the skelly floor. "Pffft! I am on infinite health cheat BIATCH! Come on guys, let's wreck them"

"Nope .Avi " said the two casul phantoms in unison as they black crystalled out. Dozens of Skeleton wheels surrounded Scrubby.

"**OOHHH SHIIII-"**

_I'm ridin' spinners, I'm ridin' spinners  
__**THEY DON'T STOP**__  
I'm ridin' spinners, I'm ridin' spinners  
__**THEY DON'T STOP**__  
I'm ridin' spinners, I'm ridin' spinners  
__**THEY DON'T STOP**__  
I'm ridin' spinners, I'm ridin' spinners  
__**I'M ROLLIN**_

* * *

_**\\[T]/**_


	10. Judgement part I

**A/N: Holy shit, that was tiresome! Anyways, thank you sir Scraper for Borrowing Caboose who in on the loose… more like on the noose (See why below). This is a court related fic so if you are reading this Sir Paragon, I am SO sorry for butchering the main terms and what not… my info comes from Law and Order and other series sooo yeah xc**

**And AU fic here Btw**

* * *

"All rise!" said the Bailiff as the three Judges Gwyndolin, Targray and Lady of the darkling entered the court. It was brimming as the world was witnessing the trial of the infamous murder Caboose 'the player'. It was quite a miracle to catch this elusive son of a bitch, both the Darkmoon and the blue sentinels police department worked hard on this one, they even hired the services of the ruthless private company Gravelord Inc.

The audience gasped when the psychopath was dragged in chains by two Pursuers bodyguard. The grin on his face surpasses the devil's. He was chained once more in his chair for extra precautions.

"Do why really need all of this?" Targray whispered eying the criminal.

"You have **no **idea what is he capable of…" replied Gwyndolin.

Two of the three victims had no living relatives, the third one however brought the attraction of Drangleic's best Lawyer ,Shalquoir. Usually, her fees were ridiculously high… probably for her horde of cats...She actually paid lots of money to squeeze herself into these case for the third one. On the other side however, a bald man in a cheap suit and a crooked nose was revising his papers.

"The claimants may start…" announced the lady of the darkling.

Shalquoir stood up with elegance; her smooth curves behind her over expensive suit formed a gauntlet of lust around her. A weapon she sometimes uses along with her sharp tongue 'Your honors, in this court he stands…. A man without morals, esthetics, anything that defines us in this modern age-"

"Objection! My client is not some animal, such slandering is not acceptable!" T. Patches yelled.

"**Denied, **please continue Miss Shalquoir." Gwyndolin didn't even allow the other two judges to speak.

Shalquoir cleared her throat before resuming "But he is, everyone thinks he is a rapid mongrel rampaging in Lordran and Drangleic. Anyways, enough babbling let's get started with case number thirty four: the murder of Anastasia Medvedev …"

The first witness was a prisoner with a scrubby beard; he looked very underfed courtesy to Lordran's brutal 'correctional facility' only reached via a Velka 306 raven jet. The man tried not to meet the death glares of Caboose.

Shalquoir started the questioning " Name?"

"Daniel Worth."

"Alright, Daniel. Can you tell us what happened back there?"

"I was hangin out with my two buds Lautrec and Zeke. We had a great night at w_heel and deal_ bar and we are a little bit drunk especially Lautrec. My man loved that girl Ana from in the lighthouse tending to that useless fire."

"And?"

"Lautrec wanted to see her despite the restriction order. We were too drunk to say no, we were like fuck it let's do it Yolo. We went to the light house and found this….this oh god-" the man puked all over the stand. The vomit itself was almost odorless somehow... perhaps due to the lack of human food in the facility? Three janitors quickly cleaned the stand spraying more of the green blossom scent.

"What **happened **Mr. Worth?"

"She was all gutted up. That sick son of a bitch was bathing in her guts. Lautrec went cray cray and attacked him along with buddy Zeke. Poor Zeke had his neck slashed while Lautrec was smashed against the wall several times. I ran like a coward. I wasn't thinking right when the Darkmoon Popo patrol was near. Blood was on my shirt and I already had a record so I kinda of punched the Popo and that's why I am here."

"No more words, thank you Mr. Daniel." She focused her attention over the judges "That's three murders for you ,your honor. Enough to hang him. I would like to strengthen my words with more evidence gathered from the crime scene"

She opened a small file and started to read it "The pattern Anastacia was brutally murdered was heavily similar to the other two murders. They were all pretty girls in their twenties mind you. the murder weapon is household objects just like the previous cases **and **most of all there **is **a blood sample coming from Mr. Caboose in the very crime scene! I don't know about you, but this surely seals the deal."

Shalquoir returned to her seated crossing her legs. The audience was silently cheering for her. "The defendant may start..."

T. Patches took a sip of his cheap whiskey before questioning the witness "so, you're here because you punched a cop in the midst of your drunken confusion, right bruv?"

"Y-yeah?"

" Not because you're a associated with the brutal murder of miss Ana?"

"Wuh? What are saying?"

"Objection! Patches is implying!"

"Denied, let the man speaks." Targray silenced the fumed lawyer.

"Thank you, your honor. I didn't object on Miss Shalquoir because I already know that all of this is staged bullocks! Your honor, would you rather believe a man who never drank a sip of alcohols or a drunkard with chronic liver disease?"

"You are supposed to ask the witness." The lady of the Drakling frowned upon patches' smirk.

"Right, right. I guess we both know the answer. According the wheal deal bar, the trio are his most 'prized' customers coming almost every day. Mr. Daniel, can you explain why did they found a shiv in your possession and a bloodied butterfly knife along Lautrec corpse with **Ana's **Blood on it?"

"I-i…."

"Quite obvious, Lautrec wanted to rape then kill the poor firekeeper. The restriction order was issued due to the abusive relationship of Lautrec if I recall. The duo engaged in a case before, your honor, she took over half of his wealth due to the permanent scars he inflicted upon her. I see a motive…I see a perfect environment and I see a murder!"

"**OBJECTION! **Enough with these postulations!"

"Denied! Miss shalquoir, please control yourself. ORDER! ORDER!" the audience started to roar as well from disapproval.

"I see people hate the bitter truth eh? You just want to frame someone for your incompetence. You can't even find the true killer do you, your honors?"

"**OBJECTION!"**

"Sustained, one more bad mouthing of yours and you will be charged for insulting the court, **understood?" **Gwyndolin tried be sound as manly as possible. Surprisingly enough none cared for his lack of testerone; all where focused on The grinning Caboose.

"My apologies your honors. Here is what happened: Lautrec, Zeke and Daniel stepped out of the bar onto the lighthouse, despite the restriction order. I forgot to mention that there were no sign of break entrance which empowers my words of course…. "

Patches took another sip before resuming"… The trio tried to rape Anastacia but she resisted and so they killed her. My client was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. He heard the ruckus and comforted the trio who tried to assail him. he simply killed Zeke and Lautrec in self-defense according to Article 56, section 12 of Lordran's constitution '_An affirmative, unlawful act reasonably calculated to produce an affray foreboding injurious or fatal consequences' _the blood sample found in the crime scene is from the recently inflicted by Lautrec's butterfly knife._ "_

"Then if he was so innocent, why didn't he testify **after **the murder?" Shalquoir objected. For once Patches didn't find words to say. luckily Caboose replied "**Do you expect me to report this when the whole nation is manhunting my ass?"**

Again, the audience roared, some even started to throw bottles of water at Caboose "ORDER! ORDER!" Targray broke the mallet from his vigorous strikes. When silence settled, the three judges whispered to each other before saying "first session is over, recess five minutes. "

* * *

Patches stepped out of the court room for a brief smoke; the tension was too much for especially with the AAA cat bitch tearing up his case. Two more witnesses to come…this will be one hellulva mess.

High heels and some high roller perfume interrupted his brief respite "It was section 13, by the way."

"Look, missy, I have no business with ya. Let's just stay professional ,eh?" never could he bluffed Shalquoir. He had faced here three times alright. The same god damn pattern happens everytime; she starts fine and dandy, he ripostes, she lays the smackdown out of the blue.

"I heard there are some _crazy_ sales on Rosabeth used clothes shop _heheheh!" _with that, she left Patches gritting the cheap cigarette of his in dismay.

"_I'll getya you little runt…."_

* * *

"Second session, you may bring the witness." Judge Targray said with little interest. There was no witness; instead, Shalquoir brought the latest Moonlight Laptop out of her bottomless briefcase.

"Your honors, before I started, I would to inform you that my witness' identity would be veil for her own sakes. She is a mole in….**the brotherhood of blood." **The audience was shocked; few had infiltrated this underground secret organization before let alone broadcasting in the court.

"Due to her limited time and her safety, she will **only **be questioned once."

"Objection! The fifth article of the third amendment states that the witness MUST be questioned by both parties, godmmit!" Patches bursts violently; he ain't gonna allow the smackdown.

"Sustained." Lady of darkling replied but Shalquoir followed "With all due to respect, Judge Darkling, but according Article 16 section 23 overrules such law in extreme cases of emergency. Her life is on stake here!"

Lady of darkling sighed "Denied."

"W-what?! This is outra-"

Shalquoir rudely interrupted him as the laptop sprang to life "Good Morning , Ms. X, I trust our communication is secured? Are you willing to testify nothing but the sole truth?"

"**I do." **her voice was modified. The screen showed a slim figure with some rogue braids out of the shadow.

"Very good, do please inform us about the brutal murder of Shanalotte? At **Majula's **Lighthouse?"

"**Let…me calculate." **The woman in shades started to mumble **"Target E-012, yes. In the brotherhood, none actually know anyone or even who is your target. You have to…. Level up in the ranks… the closer you approach the inner circle… the more powerful and resourceful you will become."**

"I am pretty sure, the Darkmoon police department would love to hear more about this but _please _give me something. Do you know this man? Does the name Caboose ring any bell?" She pointed at the chained Caboose who cocked his head with a simple hi on his face.

"**I told you miss Shalquoir , I don't know ANYONE. there is high …yes. E targets are the useless ones. We hire mercs and thugs sometimes. I can try to access the database of Merc hits…. No no risky, yes quite risky." **The woman mumbled once more. Patches couldn't believe his luck so far.

"Miss X, I know you are in a tight spot but this very man in chains has killed, raped and maimed young women. Your testimony can only send him to the noose. I beg you to reconsider." Patches didn't know that the cat bitch is a heavy sweater especially under this tight, body-defining suit.

"**I…um, right. Will do. Just a sec." ** she started to hack the data base of the brotherhood in lighting speed. **"Right, Target E-012: Client Unknown identity, nickname Navlaan . Target: Shanalotte. Method: random. Job finished: 1 month ago…." **

"A name Miss X, give me a name!"

"**Just a se…i-is that a camera?"**

"I assure you Miss X, this session is totally private." The two pursuers bodyguards begged to differ, they did find a man hiding his camera under his cap probably for channel's race for hot headlines. "A minor inconvenience Miss X , can you please give the name?"

"**OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO CRAZY BITCH?! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, THEY GON-"in** a split of a second, the lights were lit followed by a meat hook in the base of the neck. Blood started to gush from the petite teen's neck. Chaos ensued in the court afterwards but some were too frozen to act.

The attack wore a concealing black hood. He dragged her in what appeared to be a meat locker. She was still alive surprisingly. He focused the camera on himself _"let this be lesson to anyone who dares to expose us!"_

Next, he pours some gasoline on the trembling woman and set her dying soul on fire. The screams burrowed in everyone's ears for eternity.

* * *

**One hour later….**

Finally, after the so called 'break', everyone settled down for the session to continue. Judge Gwyndolin was the first to talk "Miss Shalquoir, you are in a very bad position right now. We will deal with you after this case."

Shalquoir swallowed her rage and masked it with a cheeky smile "Your honors, while this might seems to be a horrid tragedy. It did shed some light on this case. We do notice a pattern here: two lighthouses, two young girls mashed to death with house held objects. Also, Mr Caboose has a history of transitional jobs according to his not so impressive resume ….so A Merc is a high possibility. After all, he killed two men in cold blood whether he is innocent or not in Miss Anastasia's murder."

"Postulations, Postulations , do you have anything better?"

"Why I do, Judge Targray, while there is no blood sample of him in the scene. There was a fingerprint on a broken vase. Unidentified. I wonder who has the same fingerprint? It was recovered only yesterday by chance from the evidence box." Patches dropped his jaw in disbelief …another fucking smackdown.

"**O mighty judges, Can I speak with my lawyer?" **Caboose calmly asked, with a nod from them, Patches bent towards Caboose. His frown morphed to a smart grin.

"Your Honors, this false case had already reaped the life of a lass below her twenties _right before your eyes_. I am not pointing fingers here but in all my years as a lawyer, I haven't seen such a lowlife 'Lawyer' as Miss Shalquoir"

"OBJECTION! He is insulting ME before you your honors!"

"Sustained, we warned you. Pursuers, if you may…" Gwyndolin was almost waiting for this moment.

"WAIT!" protested "Not just yet, I am calling her a lowlife because of her malicious ways of achieving her goals. First, we have this 'mole' but now we have something far more worse. We have…." Caboose removed his gloves to reveal burn scars all over his hands.

"…**forged evidence" **the audience gasped from the surprise. "A nasty accident in Quelaag's fried spiders three months ago. Don't believe me? Believe the hypertrophic scars which take about 2 months to disappear. Any valid doctor will prove you wrong. I rest my case. If he were to commit such crime, he would have left NO fingerprints!"

* * *

Patches quickly stepped out of the courthouse in the recess to buy some high quality red blossom cigar from a nearby kiosk. He spotted Shalquoir trotting towards him with her ruined make up. Before she could start yapping, he exhales a small cloud of smoke at her.

"I think I will spend my money on these victory cigars quite often, Fuck Rosabeth sales, Right?"

"You listen to me **reallllllly **carefully you little piece of shit: you will **never **win this case. You may have bailed him out of the two firekeepers but you will NEVER EVER going to win the last case…"

"Oh?"

"After all, _he killed __**Queen Nashandra**__…."_

* * *

**You gotta loves the suspense eh? Unlike other Tarot souls, Judgment will have part 2 dealing with the assassination of Queen Nashandra. After writing this up, I realized that there are Jury and only one judge soo yeah. I am so sorry Paragon! Can you help me in the next chapter? D:**

**Oh before, i forget, check out this guy: IP1STOLPETE on youtube. wise guy-like accent and pretty entertaining walkthroughs/challenges...etc...**

**\\[T]/**


	11. Judgement part II

**A/N: A big thank you to Scraper for his Caboose!**

* * *

This is it.

The session had to be relocated at the biggest courtroom due to the imaginable numbers of attendants. They had to broadcast the trial to the thousands roaring outside. After all, Queen Nashandra was once the most beloved queens of Drangleic. Security measures were at its highest levels.

Shalquoir redid all of her over expensive make up in a matter of minutes in the bathroom. She looked a beautiful as ever. Nevertheless, she won't rely on her gift this time…only raw simple facts.

"All rise!" The bailiff shouted as the stressed judges entered the courtroom. Tension ran rampart especially with the presence of royal Aegis, Velstadt and his Excellency _Lord Aldia._

Shalquoir started "Before bringing the witness, I would like to show you this painful video we all remember…. The day, when our fair queen was murdered." She started the video. Almost everyone saw the video before. It was three days after the death of Vendrick eight months ago. The nation was in utter dismay for the loss of the king. The queen was to make some sort of an announcement or whatever formalities she had to make with the royal Aegis and a handful of bodyguards around the frail queen.

Out of the sudden Caboose skydived from the shrouded clouds to the queen's Balcony shouting "**Caboose is on the loose!" **whilst showering the queen with bullets. Velstadt and other snipers and bodyguards filled his body with bullets **but he just wouldn't die.** Instead, he aimed his parachute towards the eastern Drangleic River and jumped from a great distance. This was the last time he was spotted.

"I think this is more than enough to frame him but as a precaution, Mr. Cale will join us on the stand." The man was quite famous for his advanced cameratography. In his main station, he can control over thirty automated cameras for the best shot possible.

"Thank you miss Shalquoir , I am aware of your precious time and so I collected all the important information in my tablet, Can i….demonstrate, your honors?"

"You may proceed…" said Gwyndolin.

"From my 3D scanning, Mr. Caboose's height and overall shape matches the assassin. Mr. Caboose, can you repeat your words again?"

**"Caboose is now in a freaking cage, nob-jockey**." Before Shalquoir could say anything, Cale's Tablet beeped loudly with an automated voice saying :'_**voice matching: positive'**_

"Thank you Mr. Caboose, now the advanced face recognition program identifies forty six percent of his face. It is not enough but my facial reconstruction program has a matching probability of ninety eight percent."

"That is all, would you to question , **Patches?**" Came the snarky tone once more. Truth to be told, Patches didn't know what to say. He closed his eyes for a moment rethinking his strategy.

"Mr. Patches?" inquired Targray.

"Yes, yes….i see y'all yapping about Caboose. He is the killa, he is a mean mofo. You might be right you might be wrong. Everything is possible, eh?"

"Your point?" Lady of darkling was running impatient.

"My point is, some facts might overshadow other facts like his supposed invulnerability. No bullet vest can eat all 'em bullet. This is clearly one of either Seath's or Aldia's shadowy projects. They have such advanced technologies capable of the impossible. Stolen project? Unlikely. I am thinking among the lines of **funded project**…I **AM **thinking among the lines of **conspiracy.** Lasses and gents, all of this hokus pokus is a planned assassination crafted by higher forces!"

The court was never the same afterwards; enraged people tried to attack both Caboose and Patches. The judges tried to spread some order but in vain. Lord Aldia stepped out of his chair and roared **"SILENCE YOU MONGROLS!"**

His scattering voice was enough to silence the courtroom "**This … filth has killed my brother's wife. I had enough of this nonsense, justice shall be served right here…." **He pulled out his gun.

Gwyndolin Protested " B-but lord Aldia, the law forbids-"

"**Are you going the question me, boy?" ** He focuses on Caboose who was humming a song **"Any last words?"**

"Huh?"

*_BANG*_

* * *

_48 Hours later, at the borders of Boletaria…._

A black van without any license plate stopped at the designated area. It remained there for two hours till a small chopper landed next to it. Two figures stepped outside of the van while five stepped out the chopper.

"Dr Seath, Ciaran." Aldia nodded to the dyad. They did the same, Aldia pulled out a small red pill out of his pocket. Seath pulled a blue one and mixed the two in a cup of water then Dr Seath sucked the mixture with a syringe.

"_As I am glad to work with your brilliant minds of your laboratories , Lord Aldia, I must warn you. The phoenix project is too dangerous and risky. The darker potentials of it are beyond measures. We can not use it ever again. We are not god."_

"**Of course, Dr. Seath. Of course"** replied Aldia in a grim manner **" Now miss Ciaran, how is our situation?"**

"The Abyss terrorist group lies in shambles, Manus, the leader of Lordran's chapter is dead. His daughter died by . The rest is on the run… not for long though. There are some rumors of a new chapter in Boletaria but it is in the grey water for now."

"**Two birds one stone: I get to rule Drangleic with mind clear of bio-terrorist and a better national security for both of us." **His laugh was croaky from his excessive smoke habit.

"I trust our relations will be… **better**….from now on?"

"**Sure, sure… just get rid of that yapping cheap lawyer…latches? Snatches?"**

"Already in the black bag sir, along with Shalquoir. Any loose ends were silently eliminated" her reply kind of surprised the new king.

"No wonder Gwyn chose you heheheheh! Dr. Seath, If you may…" Seath opened the black van to retrieve Caboose's corpse. Seath injected the serum in Caboose's cold arm. In a matter of minutes, Caboose was back on track. He gasped wildly "GAWD…..into the fucking head? _Really Aldia?"_

"**I had to be persuasive, son. Congratulation on taking out the most two elusive Abyss bitches AND the head herself." **he shook hand with the slightly dizzy Caboose before a manly-rib-crushing hug.

"Mr. Caboose, you served both countries well. This is your new home, Boletaria. Unfortunately, the kingdom of Boletaria is not in good terms with both Drangleic and Lordran. You will find a large sum of money in an account under the name of "Electric Boogaloo ". Your new identity lies in this brief case." She handled him a luxurious black brief case.

"Remember , you are a ghost now. You are alive only because you served your cause and our need of a test subject with a specific gene. Any beep and I will personally take you down... no revival serums this time, Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am." With that, Caboose found himself alone as the chopper took off as well as the van. When the dust settled, Caboose opened the briefcase for his new identity card.

"**Barry Scott? Really? Motherf-"**

* * *

**Gotycha real good, am i right?**

**I actually enjoyed writing this bad boy! would you like to see more modern AU dark souls or what? ****Still twelve tarot cards left! you can submit your ideas here (along with your opinion about the chapter) **

**\\[T]/**


	12. Lovers

**A/N: Let's upload a third one!  
**

* * *

There lived a certain dragon in Archtrees long ago.  
He was scaleless and strong, in his eyes a crystal glow.  
Most people looked at him with terror and with fear.  
But to Lordran chicks he was such a lovely dear.  
He could preach in the archives like a preacher.  
Full of ecstasy and fire.  
But he also was the kind of teacher.  
Gwynevere would desire.

SE SE Seath'in  
Lover of the Sunlight queen.  
There was a dragon that really was gone.

SE SE Seath'in  
Lordran's greatest love machine.  
It was a shame how he carried on.

Gwyn ruled the land and never mind the Duke.  
Despite the everyday risks he took.  
In all affairs of state he was the man to please.  
But he was real great when he had a maiden to squeeze.

For the queen he was no princess guard.  
Though she'd heard the things he'd done.  
She believed he was a no man to discard.  
Who would satisfy her sun.

SE SE Seath'in  
Lover of the Sunlight queen.  
There was a dragon that really was gone.

SE SE Seath'in  
Lordran's greatest love machine.  
It was a shame how he carried on.

_But when his drinking and lusting and his hunger.  
for power became known to more and more people,  
the demands to do something about this outrageous.  
man became louder and louder._

"This man's just got to go!" declared Flann.  
But Gwynevere begged "Don't you try to do it, please"  
No doubt this Rasputin had lots of dragon charms.  
Though he was a brute they just fell into his arms.  
Then one night some men of higher standing.  
Set a trap, they're not to blame.

"We found the primordial crystal" they kept demanding

And he really came

SE SE Seath'in  
Lover of the Sunlight queen.  
They put some poison into his Estus.

SE SE Seath'in  
Lordran's greatest love machine.  
He drank it all and he said "Where is the crystal?"

SE SE Seath'in  
Lover of the Sunlight queen.  
Flann didn't quit, they wanted his head.

SE SE Seath'in

Lordran's greatest love machine

And so they sunlight speared him till he was dead.

** Oh, those dragons...**

* * *

**This is based on the song Rasputin. Seath, a lusty duke in Lordan, was infamous for sleeping with endless colours of maidens and the queen herself under Gwyn's and Flann's noses. He was once spotted by the husband and so they tricked him by inviting him to their mansion under a false claim and by poisoning his Estus. The dragon didn't die, they decided to finish the job by ye old Sunlight Spear.**

**\\[T]/**


	13. The Devil

**Oh god, I am so pissed right now. Fuck you half assed dlc -.-. Let's see my performance when I am quite angry. Mxthomas had invaded me and here I am to comply. AU fic here :)**

* * *

The riot has begun.

Overcrowded cells, increased racial tension and poor management were more than enough to ignite the riot in the Bastille. In less than an hour, the underequipped jailers were overwhelmed and mostly slaughtered or worse according to one's gender…

Deep down in one of the Bastille's abandoned rooms, hunkered down Yahim , Ricce and Alessia. They have been like that for three hours now. Too bad the bastille is in a completely isolated island.

"Dammit!" Yahim threw with cellphone as there were no coverage.

"We are screwed aren't we?" Ricce simply spilled the truth out.

Alessia replied, " Karma's a bitch, ain't it? Just yesterday, I was giving the fresh meat the **ol' special **and now…well…"

"What we are going to do, Yahim?" out of the three, Yahim was the tactical one. She plays her life like a game of chess. Alessia was the one who stepped in when a brawl emerges. Ricce on the other hand was the kind of Sentinel who can get along with the inmates.

"Alright, alright, let me think…okay…" She took a deep breath before continuing " I don't think our best course of action is to burrow here…"

"I don't mind popping up a few heads but we are dealing with armed maniacs." Alessia had to object despite her inner desire to kill some of these filth. Even so, her puny pea shooter is but dirt compary to the advanced rifles and shotgun pillaged from the armory.

"Some of our inmates haven't touch a woman for a whole decade…" Ricce's darkest fears was confirmed when she heard wails and screeches accompanied with gunshots. Apparently, The breach has extended to the woman's quarter as well. Ricce knew that there are some murderous convicts on the woman's side. They are not as docile and submissive as the male inmates would have thought….

"I say we head to the old sewer system in the midst of the confusion. We might get lost, but we will eventually find our way out. Besides, the inmates won't try to look for us there." The other two sentinels had no other option but to accept.

"Alessia, Ricce, how many rounds do you have?" Yahim asked while checking her own pistol.

"Six." Said Ricce.

"Four? Oh, right, there were these two annoying birds last night…." Alessia rubbed the back of her head biting her lip in regret.

"Just… don't miss." Yahim sighed in disappointment; those two bullets might save their lives.

The sewer system was one of the remnants of the old bastille. They used to call it the 'Lost' Bastille. Back then, there no restrictions to hinder the wardens and sentinels for doing virtually anything. The stench was so pungent and disgusting that Ricce had thrown up a couple of time along the way.

To insure that they were not running in circles, Yahim made a small knot of a piece of cloth ripped from her outfit each time they encounter a crossroad or such.

"Wow." Alessia gazed at Yahim's exposed slender legs "You have nice pair of-"

"**Get down!"** Yahim yanked Alessia and Ricce right at the steaming pile of fermented shit as she heard an exchange of bullets. A wounded warden of high ranking limped away from the horde of Angry convicts firing potshots at her pursuers. Much to their surprise, the wounded Warden opened a secret passage right behind her.

The incoming horde consisted of five men, three held a shotgun while the last two was obviously on dark Manity. Yahim was not a strict fan of the gene modifying drug known as Manity. Oddly enough, it was created by some certain gene mutation that can alter one's genetic code granting him/her high regenerative rate, projectile endothermic and exothermic reaction and necrotic-inflicting abilities as in the case with the two inmate who shot two projectiles of highly necrotic substance at the wounded Warden.

One shot missed while the other went through her shoulder. In a tick, her flesh and bones started to degenerate around the area of impact.

"Now!" In unison, The trio emptied their pistols on the five inmates. Alessia's gun was submerged in the shit and so it was jammed. Due to that unfortunate event, One of the five managed to get away with a non-fatal wound.

Yahim rushed to the fallen Warden. The woman's fate was already sealed with those three gun wounds in her midsection. The sentinels was partially speechless "I…am sorry. If there is anything I could d-"

"_Take…this. don't…let them reach…Project Sin."_ were the Warden's last words. Yahim stared blankly at the bloodstained keycard given to her for mere seconds. the trio stood in silence; Project Sin? What on earth this might be?

Yahim snapped back to reality when the escaped convict got some backup. "Move!" they went through the secret entrance to what seemed to be a laboratory of sorts. A windowless smaller room at the center caught their attention as well as large canisters on the far corner of the laboratory with a peculiar label on them…

"Aldia's Inc? What …What brings a high tech company to our lowlife prison?" Alessia Exclaimed.

Yahim's mind was on more pressing issues "Doesn't matter, help me with barricading!" the Sentinels literally smothered the entrance with desks and cupboards.

"Yahim, I think you should see this…."

"Ricce, we don't have time for…. Heavens above…" Yahim was speechless when she looked at a screen monitor. it transmitted the video of an surveillance camera. Yahim would have never thought that under that old Bastille lies a masked woman in chains with tubes inserted in her back sucking some dubious amounts of Manity. So this **project sin**, how fitting…

A second later, the inmates were halfway through the makeshift barricade. Alessia, was barely holding the line "Yahim, What are we gonna do?! I can't hold much longer!"

"We**…release Sin.**"

"Are you out of your mind?!" Ricce objected "Whoever lies in this cell is a threat to us all! She was chained up for a reason!"

"Do we have the luxury of taking another choice?" Yahim spat back "either ways, we are dead. We might as well take those sons of bitches with us."

Defeated, Ricce left Yahim to secure barricade with Alessia. Yahim headed for the cell and used the keycard. The woman inside was still helpless with chains coiling her entire body. Yahim had to override the safety measures by using the keycard once again. The chains started to loosen…

All What Yahim could remember was the soul-scattering screech followed by a wondrous glow. This glow started to grow till it was brighter the sun…

Yahim opened her eyes only to witness her charred body along with the immense destruction around her. the Sea was actually viable from her point of view. On top of the piles of charred corpses and rubble was the incarnation of Lost Sin. She stood there whimpering and crying as if she regretted blowing up a good chunk of the Bastille.

Yahim's last breath could only muster one sentence " **What have we done?"**

* * *

**I am so glad of my invasion idea! Our community is brighter than ever :D **

**Keep them invasions!**


	14. Justice

**A/N: Wow, it is like a barren wasteland here. Shame. Anyways, back before avelyn was nerfed, I bumped into a certain red a couple of times as a blueberry with my red iron twinblade. I eventually killed him while listening to Marty Robbins's Big iron on his hip so here you go :D**

* * *

To the forest of the fallen giants rode a sentinel one fine day  
Hardly spoke to apostles around him didn't have too much to say  
No one dared to ask his business no one dared to make a slip  
For the sentinel there among them had a red iron on his hip  
**Red iron on his hip  
**  
It was early in the morning when he was summoned into the forest  
He came from the south side slowly lookin' all around  
He's a sinner loose and running came the whisper from each lip  
And he's here to do some business with the red iron on his hip  
**Red iron on his hip**

In this forest there invaded an phantom by the name of Havelyn Red  
Many apostles had tried to banish him and that many apostles were dead  
He was vicious and a killer though a youth of twenty four  
And the notches on his avelyn numbered one an nineteen more  
**One and nineteen more**

Now the sentinel started talking made it plain to folks around  
Was an Blue Sentinel wouldn't be too long in town  
He came here to banish an invader to a bitter end  
And he said it didn't matter he was after Havelyn Red  
**After Havelyn Red**

Wasn't long before the story was relayed to Havelyn Red  
But the invader didn't worry men that tried before were dead  
Twenty men had tried to take him twenty men had made a slip  
Twenty one would be the Sentinel with the Red iron on his hip  
**Red iron on his hip**

The loading screen passed so quickly it was time for them to meet  
It was twenty past eleven when they walked out under the heat  
Folks were watching from their binos every-body held their breath  
They knew this handsome Sentinel was about to meet his death  
**About to meet his death**

There was forty feet between them when they stopped to make their play  
And the swiftness of the Sentinel is still talked about today  
Havelyn Red had not cleared leather fore the iron fairly ripped  
And the sentinel's slash was deadly with the red iron on his hip  
**Red iron on his hip**

It was over in a moment and the folks had gathered round  
There before them lay the body of the invader on the ground  
Oh he might have went on living but he made one fatal slip  
When he tried to match the Sentinel with the red iron on his hip  
**Big red on his hip  
Red iron Red iron  
When he tried to match the sentinel with the big iron on his hip**


	15. Hermit

**A/N: something to keep off my mind till the dlc is out. Also, fuck you FROM; my pure caster build got AIDS from recent patch -.-….**

**Warning: incoherent rambling. Actually don't read unless you love random paragraphs. I thought to write a hermit themed chapter and since I imagine the hermit as a lonely and crazy dude on an island, this chapter is incoherent.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was an ancient dragon who loved listening to some music whilst reading his books. His name was Theas. His relatives were dull and bland preferring boring things to do -or not doing anything in the first place. Suddenly an eastern warrior primed his two sabres at the Theas. Theas, being a book-worm , was frozen in fear as the attacker chopped off his head.

This eastern assassin did not wish to return to his past life of infiltrations and assassinations but he had to; an anti-dragon cult took his beloved as hostage. Theas' blood was the cost of her freedom.

In the midst of the bloodshed, a certain book caught the attention of the assassin. Despite his urgency to get out, this book enthralled the man. It contained ancient secrets, ancient and mystical creatures and forgotten beasts. It was a shame the book was stained by the dragon's blood.

Again, he was distracted by a green blossom rolled in a small parchment and a small candle. He decided to try his victim's blossom. The world started to swirl and coil after the first smoke. He heard voices laughing at him. The assassin became paranoid as he started to take off his clothes but his fancy leather mask.

His mind considered anyone as a prey to stalk and kill. He hazily hid himself just in time for another dragon to witness the crime scene. A lovely backstab ended the life of this other dragon. The predatory role soon came to an end as he considered a mere book a monstrous abomination. He jumped from the balcony to his death.

Meanwhile, a maiden with flaxen hair was eying the handsome prince in his shower. She spent years trying to get to her current position just to get to her obsession. The prince's heart belonged to another maiden in black who was as humble as they come. Her recent marriage to a beauty of a princess made things even worse.

The flaxen maiden was a plotter and a schemer; she won't let anyone snatch her dream away. later on, the princess had an 'unfortunate' accident at the stair. The maiden in black was a bit elusive; no matter what 'accidental' plot she schemed the other maiden always came out of it without a scratch.

The flaxen maiden had a fleeting dream where she and her prince lived alone on cottage on a green hill. Their daily routine consisted of endless ecstasy and euphoria. The mighty palace was on fire while the flaxen maiden was dreaming. Ironically, the maiden in black tried to save her but the ever hungry flames consumed the maiden with flaxen hair.

The tale of this envious maiden was but a mere vision of many to come. This child of dark could see them all; the past, the present and the future. She saw every single possibility of anything. Perhaps, that was her curse.

She became a slave to a king who feared death so much that every step he made was permissioned first by her. Sometimes she wondered…who is the slave here?

This child of dark was perhaps the most innocent of her vile sisters. She didn't pursue greatness, fame or domination. She sought freedom, love and other feeling anyone possessed. It seemed that fate had shackled her with this madman of a king.

Not for long as the kingdom was slowly overwhelmed by cursed beasts seeking blood. The king became hysterical since she didn't warn him of this blight. She was executed the day after, Alas, she was free….

This child's head eventually found its way to another man with different colour of insanity. He was a vicious collector who loved to collect trinkets, odds and end. His mansion was the biggest of them all. He started with what people would consider valuable then he went for dead and then alive rare creatures (including humans). In his current deranged state, he would collect just about anything even if was worthless like dung pies or pebbles.

The collector was not aware that he was part of a cruel experiment. When the experimenters were done with him, they sealed his mansion and unleashed all the cages. This closed environment deemed worth for the most fittest to survive. The collector was one of the first who died.

And then the demon slayer , the chosen undead and the nightly hunter lived happily ever after overshadowing the 'cursed one'.

**The end**


	16. Temperance

**A/N: Right now, there is something wrong with me. I can't pinpoint it at the moment but I feel it.**

**Note: 'Strange' chapter. Might not suite everyone's taste. If so, apologies in advance.**

* * *

Jex of Astora waited till the game was quitted before taking off that terrible hollow skin mask. it was an awful experience; to be smothered by a deadman's skin even if the mask provided superb curse resistance.

"That tyrant of a player won't be back for another sixteen hours." it was sad really. Jex had no control over her life. She would rather study magic in solitude than venturing in every corner of Drangliec or beyond. She relished those sixteen hours greatly since it was only the time she had some sort of control over her destiny.

She meditated by herself back in Majula. At least she was far better than almost every single person she had met in this land as if their words are **scripted**.

Her meditation was interrupted by Pissed off 2.0 ,another creation of the controller. He was a nice man...he understood her pain damn well " Jex, we have a problem."

"Jados?" a nod confirmed her doubts. Poor guy, he was created to follow the gods and to have great faith in them but the controller gave him a thick red beard with a mismatching pink bobbed hair. Not only that but he also played with him for a couple of hours before deciding to abandon him. The bastard didn't even do the merciful deletion to rest this poor soul.

Pissed off 2.0 went with Jex to things betwixt where Jados was running naked "_Why?!" _he shouted _"Why can't i turn into mindless hollow after the eighty ninth death?!" _he threw himself into the water for the ninetieth death. They were the undead who were cursed with immortality... no matter how many times they had died, they wouldn't turn...they would not turn into mindless hollows.

Mere seconds later, the bonfire spat Jados out Pissed off 2.0 was already there to restrain him from suicide again "easy there, Jados we. are here for you."

"_Do you have- Do you have any...I..I..." _he collapsed on the ground. Tears of pain flowing like rivers. Jex soothed his soul with an human effigy.

"Son of a bitch." muttered Pissed off 2.0 referring to that heartless controller. Jados slept by the bonfire like a baby afterwards; one would so after dozens of successful suicides. The dyad slowly slipped out of the scene.

Jex regretted slaying those old hags and their maiden but she was forced to do sat down with Pissed off 2.0 in the hag's and started to have a nice little chit-chat "So, how are you doing?"

"Not much," Pissed admitted "I duelled with countless red phantoms in iron keep. The scenery is dull after a couple of hours. My Drangliec mail is all sweaty from the immense heat and you?"

Jex drank an Estus (mainly out of habit) before replying "I was nearby actually...in the locked tower of Brume. Our creator sought the crown of the old iron king. Sir Alonne was the shinning star of the tower. Such an honourable knight."

"Sounds like fun. My late father used to tell me tales about a valiant knight who succumbed into darkness. His name was Art-" suddenly the door from the other side burst wide open as a man with green tint slowly walked towards the bonfire. It was...**My D**.

Jados was in haven when compared to My D. Everything about was an utter joke even his creator made him hideous so he can 'laugh' at My D's poorly constructed face. He served as a test runner as well. Out of them, My D suffered the worst.

Jex tried to say something but she knew that the man staring blankly at the bonfire was already gone. his fate was worse than deletion and hollowing combined.

"They deserve better than this."

* * *

Days passed since the Betwixt incidence. Jados became more mentally stable with the support of Jex and pissed while My D remained the same. Jex was helping another creation in the iron keep when a blackout occurred in the creator's world. It was her first time but this one was different; the fabrics of her world started to rupture. Luckily, Pissed off 2.0 was in the same zone "What's going on?!"

"I don't know but this looks bad!" Pissed off grabbed Jex and bolted out of here as the whole place was plagued by corrupted data. It was useless to run as the corruption had already infected them...they were scheduled for deletion.

Or so they had thought...

Out of the Blue, a Bald man with a crooked nose and a certain spear and great shield showed up. The area were he stood wasn't affected by the corruption anymore. Jex looked at her savoir with awe and gratitude "who are you?"

"Why, trusty Patches of course! the one and only! they thought they could replace me? Ha!" while Jex didn't met him before, Pissed off 2.0 heard stories about his underhanded schemes from his late father.

"Patches hiding in Patches, clever." The hyena bowed slightly for the nice compliment "What are you going to do now?" Pissed asked.

"Well, initially, I thought to settle in here but Bloody hell this Drangliec is awful! but the rest of the universe has some potential. a peculiar world caught my attention: a world of dragons, shouts and sweetrolls!"

Both Jex and Pissed thought of the same thing. Jex was the first to speak "Sir Patches, if you may, I have a favour to ask..."

"A favour eh?"

"I will give you **anything **just please take those two tormented souls with you; they have suffered enough." Perhaps it was one of the few times that Patches wasn't Selfish. He grinned " No worries lass, i am feeling quite charitable right now. do you want me to take you both as well?"

Pissed and Jex shared some thoughtful and silent of them would love to escape this endless hellhole not for their friend's sake only but also for possible future 'replacements'. if they just waltzed away, the creator would create many characters out of hate and rage. They didn't want anyone to taste their suffering...and so they decided to stay "We...decline your offer."

"Oh. Your loss then, off we go!" with that Patches disappeared. Both Jex and Pissed could no longer feel neither My D's nor Jados' presence. They were gone.

"We did the right thing." Pissed tried to comfort Jex. She smiled back "Yes, yes we did."

* * *

**Sooo what's is going on?**

**let me tell you a little story: Pissed off was my second dark souls character (the first was a lousy thief that i deleted since i couldn't beat the ass demon hence the name.)**

**In Dark souls 2 i have four characters: Jex of Asotra (my main OP), Pissed off 2.0 (son of pissed off, low level) , Jados (cleric wannabe, I abandoned him) and my D (Troll/Test character with some shitty face). When i first started to write this chapter, i thought to write something funny about their activities while i am not playing but somehow it turned out to be something else.**

**I discovered that i am not a fair creator. I am a horrible person. you might say 'hey blight, these characters are lifeless. you are over-exaggerating!' you might be right but i used to have this...bond between my bond withered as of late.**

**Patches 'took' both my D and Jados into Skyrim where they can rest. IRL, I deleted them only to revive them in Skyrim...they deserve it. **


	17. The stars

**A/N: yeah , I know...Blight is an jerk who stopped uploaded his shit for over a month. I would love to but I was simply drained; my writing 'mojo' has vanished it seemed. So here is something to amend my sins.**

**The main song is called the amazing horse.**

* * *

The amazing sif

**Arty:** _Look at my Sif,_  
_my wolf is amazing._  
_Give it a lick!_  
**Ciaran :** _Mmm! It tastes just like praisin._

**Man:** _Have a stroke of its fur,_  
_it turns into some burr,_  
_And then he turns back again_  
_when you tug on his winky!_

**Ciaran:** _Ooh, that's dirty!_  
**Arty:** _Do you think so?_  
_Well, I better not show you where the Estus is made._  
_um, Sweet Estus,_  
_yeah, Sweet Estus!_  
_um, Sweet Estus,_  
_yeah, sweet Estus!_

(musical break)

_Get on my Sif!_  
_I'll take you 'round the universe_  
_and all the other places, too._  
**Ciaran:** _I think you'll find that the universe pretty much covers everything!_  
**Arty:** _Shut up, woman, get on my horse._

_Look at my Sif,_  
_my Wolf is amazing._  
**Ciaran:** _Where is he now?_  
**Arty:** _He's over there blazing._

_Have a feel of his paw;_  
_you'll feel the awe,_  
_And if that's not enough,_  
_Try this Estus,_  
_sweet Estus,_  
_Oh,sweet Estus,_  
_yeah, sweet Estus..._


End file.
